Just Like You
by The Legend of Rune Factory
Summary: It is not uncommon for children to want to imitate those around them. So, when Samus shows Toon Link how to use the Paralyzer, how is the next day going to play out? Rated T for gun use


**To prove that I'm NOT dead and to give me little hope that eventually this case of major lack of inspiration will end, I give you all a little plotless one-shot. I may continue it and make it just a fic full of misadventures, but for now it'll be a one-shot. Enjoy! (rated T for gun use, by the way)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Children, when young, have a tendency to imitate those around them. This much was true of anyone, including those at Smash Mansion. So when did the trouble start? It all began that day that Samus decided to show Toon Link her Paralyzer…<p>

It had been a calm, innocent day. They were merely outside enjoying their day off. Samus was, of course, minding her own business and practicing her aim using a makeshift target that Link set up for her. Little did she know that a pair of intent eyes was watching her. Though she found out when he tapped her and asked if _he _could try.

"I don't think Link would appreciate me teaching you how to use a gun, Toonie." She stopped her activity and looked down at him.

"I don't think he'd mind much!" He grinned, eyeing her weapon wistfully. "Please? Just once, I swear!"

She glanced at the gun in her hand and turned back to him, raising a blonde eyebrow. "Just once, got it? I'm never letting you do this again."

Gently, she placed it in his hand and wrapped his small finger around the trigger. She crouched behind him and steadied his body. "All right, now, line it up with the middle of the target. When you're ready, tell me."

He took a few moments before he nodded. "Got it!"

"Great." She moved back a little so as not to be hit with the recoil. "Now… Shoot!"

Toon Link pressed the trigger back and stumbled as a single orange-red beam shot from the gun. It sailed above the centre to land in the middle of one of the upper rings. He dropped it in shock of actually being able to hit the target at all and heard a shriek behind him. Whirling around, he saw Samus land back on the ground. "Sorry!"

"Toonie, don't ever do that again! You could've shot my toes off!" She took a deep breath before picking up the Paralyzer and fitting it in its holster. "Anyway, great job! You managed to hit it!"

She went to inspect the light burn mark on the target. "You know, I think you can do better than this… Come on."

Thus, Samus, unable to resist the prospect of having Toon Link hit the centre, broke her own promise that only once would she help him. They continued to shoot until dinner time. But by then, it was too late.

* * *

><p>The next morning rolled 'round bright and early. However, breakfast was marginally more interesting with Toon Link jumping up on tables with a cardboard arm cannon strapped to his right limb. He kept making blasting noises and upset more than just one mug of coffee.<p>

Link went to go literally drag Samus from her room and down to the dining room. "What is this about?" He pointed to his clone angrily. "You have a lot of explaining to do!"

She rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Can't this wait until after I've had a cappuccino…or two?"

"No, it can't wait!" He shook her back and forth roughly. "Tell me why Toon Link is jumping around with a fake cannon!"

"He is?" She looked up at where the small person in question. "Toonie! What on earth are you doing?"

Toon Link jumped down from a table and stood in front of her. "I decided that I wanted to be like you!"

Samus glanced up at Link, whose eyes were wide in shock. She cleared her throat, pulled an unruly lock of blonde hair behind her ear, and laid her hand on Toonie's shoulder. "I'm…flattered, kind of. But listen, I think you should stick to swords and shields, not guns and robot suits."

"But…why?"

It was then that she realized his romanticized vision of her. Yesterday's shooting lesson opened up to him the world of the heart-pounding dangerous life she lived as a bounty hunter. He thought it was all fun and games, not understanding exactly how deadly it was. She smiled slightly and ruffled his hair. "You're not meant for space, Toonie. Just trust me, ok?" As she stood up and turned to go back to her room to get properly dressed, she chuckled, "Besides, you weren't making the blast noises right. It's 'pssh pssh' not 'pew pew pew'."

Toon Link just stood in his spot before slowly removing the cardboard. "Link, can I have the room key to go get my hat?" He looked up at the figure he considered an older brother.

Link nodded and tossed him the key. "Of course."

As for Toon Link, he decided that it was best to follow Samus's advice and not try to be something he wasn't. At least, until Ike showed him how to do a Great Aether…

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it! ^_^<strong>

**Reviews are appreciated. **

**-LoRF**


End file.
